Nocturnal Visits
by SparrowEverlark
Summary: Gargoyles and Nocturnal visits were a normal part of Elisa's life...


She turned the water of the shower off with a small twist of her wrists, the water cutting off almost instantly before reaching around the shower curtain for a towel and wrapping it snugly around her torso, tucking the end in to keep it closed. Stepping out of the shower, she gave a small sigh at the warmth in the room. There had been a heat wave for the best part of the past two weeks and, as far as the woman on the weather was concerned, there was no sign of the end.

After making her way out of the bathroom and into the even warmer bedroom, she decided against even bothering to wear anything other then the damp towel in an attempt to cool herself. She exited her bedroom into the living room of her little apartment as she made her way across to the kitchen and to the fridge. Pulling the door of the large box open, she couldn't help but the small moan slipping past her lips as the wall of chilled air hit her. She settled on a tall glass of water, packed with a good handful of ice before heading back to her room.

She had been working day shift for the last week and a half and still had another three days left to go. She had hardly seen any of the gargoyles for most of that time, Catching a quick glimpse or two of one of her winged friends in the sky on her way home from work. She knew she could have stopped by the castle to see them but by the time she got off shift, she was always just so worn out. In two days time, she was to have a day off. She would be able to pay her dear friends a visit and already had plans to make it up to them with as much pizza and Chinese take out as she could carry for the gentle 'beasts'

She sat in front of her of her window for a little bit, watching the night sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of a specific, violet purple gargoyle in the sky or perched on a roof top somewhere close by. Sipping on her water, she all but gave up after about fifteen minutes of sitting before finally catching sight of a large, winged figure, standing on the roof on the next building over from her own. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she finished her water "Good night, Big guy.."

She had made the choice to sleep naked. She was going to sleep in an old sports jersey she didn't remember ever buying, maybe a hand me up from Derek once wings made it impossible to wear shirts, but the heat was unbearable, no sooner the shirt was on, it felt thick and heavy, clinging to the sweat covering her form. She pulled the hem up over head and instantly felt better before crawling under the light sheet covering her bed. It hadn't taken her long to fall into a dreamless sleep, considering the heat filling the room.

A soft sound filled the room, creaking of the large wooden door as it was slowly opened to flood the room with light from the hallway. Weary brown hues snapped open at the sound and Elisa's mind snapped to the forefront as a large figures silhouette cast a shadow across the floor and her sight was directed to it. The light of the hallway shone off her darkened tan skin, causing it to illuminate ever so lightly in the throttled brightness of the hallway. The black locks that adorned her fell over her shoulder and within that instant, she was drawn self consciously to her unclad frame as vision fell upon the shadowed figure.

At first it was familiar, the figure of one she had spent many nights with but something was different at the same time. Unlike the beholder of this shape, it simply stood in the doorway, light seeming to be sucked in by the obsidian like coating of the large male and obscured by the long wings that jutted from its shoulder blades. At first, she would stare, feeling as if she was looking at a harbinger in all its glory but that familiar shape, it could only be one person, couldn't it? A hand shot out and scrambled to grab the bed sheet and pull it up to cover her naked form. "Goliath..?" her soft voice, lilted with sleep shortly abandoned rang out across the room as she felt herself wake up. No, it couldn't be him. Goliath wouldn't just stand there, his eyes wouldn't just stare, not in that manner.

It was a leering look placed upon the gargoyles features, one that bore through her very shell and those oculars of his were tainted with something that was naught but dark intent. This wasn't Goliath who stood in her door way. She leaned over to the lamp on the table side, and flicked it on. The room was instantly flooded in light and she saw the sneer that Thailog wore upon his lips.

Her dark eyes scanned the room, looking for a way out of the danger she was in. Her eyes flew to her bedside drawers, to where her gun use to be but was now locked away in a safe box in the kitchen.

She looked to the door leading to her bathroom. She knew it would prove no obstacle for the gargoyle but maybe it would buy her a little time. Her eyes would watch him for a moment longer before she made a lunge for the wooden door. But it roved useless.

With a snap of large, leathery wings, he made a dive for the woman, his body connecting with hers and knocking her back against the mattress, knocking the wind from her lungs in an instant, her mouth opening in the form of a silent scream.

Deathly sharp talons tore at the thin sheets of the bed before making contact with the soft flesh of her arms. Another scream, ripping from her throat. She pulled at her arms, her heart wild in her chest as she tried in vain to pull herself free from the large male.

_'This is how I will die. They will find my body torn to little shreds, here on the bed in a bloody heap...' _It was a dark thought but it was the only one that seemed to go through her head. Elisa know there were three options for her now. Fight, Flight or Freeze. Flight was out, with a large gargoyle over top of her, it made escape impossible. Fight seemed to be working almost as well as running away had, Thailog was just to quick. She lay for a moment weighing her only other option, Freeze.

Maybe if she just lay as still as she could it would be done and he would leave her and she would live to see another day? No, That wouldn't do for Elisa Maza. She gave another jerk of her arms, Thailogs grip tightening on her arms. She winced but she refused to cry and give him that satisfaction.

She bit her lip hard when his hand raked down from her throat to the juncture of her legs, ripping open the yielding flesh. She shuddered, her lids starting to grow heavy from her now dwindling supply of blood. If she were lucky, the blood loss caused by his talons would get her before anything else.

Another shudder took over her at the feeling of his long, thick member, resting against her naked thigh, hot and hard and ready for use. She wrenched her legs free for a moment in an attempt to kick him, render him temporally useless and maybe make her escape but no such luck. With near lightening speed he moved, catching her knee in a large, strong hand and squeezed, the bones in the joint splintering, causing another scream to burst from her lips.

A deep, feral growl erupted from his chest "It would be best, Detective Maza, If you do not do that... But it would be rather.. Fun if you do.."

Now. She froze. This was nothing more then a game to the male. Something to entertain him. Before she could continue the thought, Thailog shifted himself, the tip of his member poised and ready to act.

"Goliath will get you for this. " It was the only thing that came to her mind, the only thing she could think of that could possibly save her life.

"Oh, I hope he does." The look on his face was one of 'I have won'.

Another growl slipped through his lips, rumbling deep in his chest as his smirk grew on his face. He shifted again and Elisa felt the tip of his length pressing at her opening and another wave of panic rocketed through her. Before she had time to think of a new way out of the danger she found herself in, his hips snapped forwards, thick member entering her in one rough motion.

°o.O.O.o°

A sound, a mix of a scream and a gasp of hair, passed from her lips as she sat up, bed sheet wrapped around her slender form, sweat clinging to every inch of exposed skin as she pant, trying to fill her lungs with air and tried to calm her racing heart. The large, over sized shirt she tended to wear to bed clung to her figure like a second skin.

She regarded the room, looking for the blood and the large gargoyle but found no sign before she relaxed, flopping back against the pillows as she finally started to calm down.

A dream. It had been nothing more than a hallucination created by her imagination to torment her in her sleep.

She got up from the bed, making her way from the bedroom to the kitchen, opened the cupboard and checked to make sure her gun was where it was then went over to check the sliding door to the balcony. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She was okay, alive and safe.

Her dark eyes glanced to the clock on the wall, taking in the time. She had an hour and a half to her next shit. _'May as well get some coffee started and have a shower.." _

Elisa felt that today was going to be a long day...

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I first found the artwork for this stories cover image Here: art/Nocturnal-Visit-29665704?q=gallery%3Acoda-leia%2F675275&amp;qo=74 Back in October. After talking to the artist about the ideas that the image bought to my imagination, I got her okay to use it for inspiration for this story.

**Nocturnal Visit **is the first 'RapeFic' I ever wrote and I had had intentions of going into more detail into the activities that happened before Elisa waking up but I felt that making it a dream would be 'safer'

While the original Image is not mine, and nor are the characters themselves, the plot for this story IS. I also had help from a wonderful friend of mine who is my own personal beta to make sure this story was suitable for publication to my lovely readers. I can't thank him enough.

If you liked my story then please leave a review and TELL me.

Thank you all again.

-Sparrow. ❤


End file.
